onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 6
Unreleased Content The category and template for unreleased content has been deleted before the poll on the talk page was resolved (This is the poll we had to postpone until the poll rules forum ended). I have no idea why it was suddenly deleted by DP, but can you do something about it? here is the talk again. 04:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Poll Rules is at the prelim polling phase, so not yet. It moved pretty slowly.. 04:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to link you the template which is also part of that poll. 04:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Website Views Hey, I was curious as to what your wiki views are. What is around the average daily views and how many views did this wiki have in the past week? 02:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I am not an administrator so I can not view the average views. Thats why I was asking you XD 03:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Is that daily or weekly? 22:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Nakama I don't think you saw this but the discussion popped up again. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nakama_Translation SeaTerror (talk) 20:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Grande Imbuto Was there a reason why was deleted? Hmm... strange, I saw once the raw of the movie, and I'm pretty sure at some point they said "grande imbuto". I'll check again. Lock request Can you please lock Chapters and Volumes? Some users seem to have forgotten the concept of leaving things the way they were before an edit war while a talk page discussion is happening. (which is happening at Talk:Dressrosa Arc, btw) 02:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Title Cards Yeah, I prepared this before-hand with the help of gal who found them for me. I'm kinda tired now so I won't finish uploading today, probably tomorrow though. Unlock Can you unlock File:Episode 559.png? I can't replace the collage while it's locked. Thanks. 08:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey there, we're wondering if you can get on the chat? If you want to, of course.... 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) IP Banning Can you please stop banning IPs for an indefinite amount of time? IP addresses reset after a period of time. The best to do is 3-6 months. SeaTerror (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Request Could you please do me a favor and ban my account indefinitely? If it weren't for a certain someone, I might still be here. So, 'till he leaves, I'm gone. Kthx. --CSCR (talk) 20:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No Yata, don't you dare ban him! I need my Coffee... '☆ Wonder-kun ☆ '(◣ ◢) 20:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) main page footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". It has become quite large since it was first added. Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 22:42, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Coffee's current status Yo Yata, WU here! Okay, so going right to the point; about Coffe still carrying Rollback rights. I know that he's been active on the Wikia for a long time, and that he is a respected and well-liked user in the Community too, but now that he has decided to leave the Wikia for a while, and asked you directly to ban him for a time ammount of indefinite, which you in turn did, I suggest that you strip him of his Rollback rights (at least till he has returned), and find another suitable member. This suggestion is not to be unfair to Coffee, but since he himself has decided to leave the Wikia, I think it's just right to appoint a new Rollback. How you Admins decide to do this (if you decide to do this XD), is up to yourselves. For my opinion, I know that it doesn't count but I just wanted to state; I suggest either User:Leviathan 89, User:SeaTerror, or User:Galaxy9000. Ok, so that was about everything from me, hope you have a still nice day! WU out - 14:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Forum Hi,I just wanted to inform you that there is a forum suggesting one of your fellow admins,namely MasterDeva,should lose his admin rights due to being inactive.Here is the forum. 09:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Videos I found a category with 26 videos in it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos 02:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Broken File Links Hi,could you please fix the broken file links on your profile page?Thank you. 12:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) re: Unused files I can do it, but I think I remember it is not straightforward (this page is not an actual category). I'll do my best. :Done. It wasn't that difficult actually. Thank you! *Hey thanks for the warm welcome, hope to stay longer here at OP Wiki!Thamodz (talk) 10:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Thamodz Wado Ichimonji price I'm really sorry for erasing the info. I' ll be more careful next time. Thanks for taking care of my mistake Robin stargazer (talk) 23:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Shanks at Foosha Village" Image Hey, I was just wondering, why did you delete the image that displayed Shanks at Foosha Village? It's actually the same image as the older one in this file, but I just reuploaded it because I figured this one would eventually get renamed, and the other one was more suitable for Shanks' page. 06:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank ya. 06:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Image Restoration Can you restore http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=That_Doesn%27t_Make_Me_Happy.png ? It was apparently marked as unused or mistakenly deleted by Deva when it was used. 01:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hey there, I accidentally added that photo you just deleted, I meant to upload a photo to a user blog comment but apparently forgot how to do it exactly. As such, it was added to the wikia's photos unintentionally. Sorry for the inconvenience. 18:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Request from Wikia Hi Yatanogarasu, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. ' '''If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! ' '''Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 00:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV ' ' Account Setup Info Hey there. So sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I made an account, would my contributions to this wikia as a wikia contributor be kept with my account? I know they track my work with my IP adress, but that will eventually change. Thank for your valuable time. 11:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Deleting an image Why did you delete ? 12:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Well,ok thanks for the explanation. 15:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Official Names Where are you getting those names from? Just wondering. 02:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see now. Also, Thanks! 02:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently DP reverted them because there hasn't been a discussion, which is true. Anyway, if it changes again, redirects should stay: it avoids confusion for users that are used to the old names, and it avoids red links. Of course the links have to be fixed afterwards, and I can do it with PX-Bot, but at least not in a hurry. Lindi29 (talk) 21:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 21:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Thanks.if i need anything i will askk File Redirects Hey Yata, could you please not delete any file redirects for files that are still linked to pages (particularly user pages)? The redirects are allowed, as we discussed the idea in Forum:Broken Links on User, Talk, and Forum Pages, and they are being used by Deva as he renames images. If the redirects are deleted, then we get a bunch of pages added to Category:Pages with broken file links. I don't know who's marking them, as I can't see the file histories anymore, but it would be awesome if you could tell them to stop marking them as well. Thanks. 17:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC)